OC Profiles
by JetCycle
Summary: Contains my OCs for Transformers Motor Run and Wishing Dreams. If you want to know the Mummy OCs read The Mummy. Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin or Transformers. (Cover page left to right: Miranda, Sarafine, Miranda D., Filip and Rane.)
1. Miranda Devetrix

HEY EVERY ONE! I just thought I give a profile page in detail for each OC I have excluding Bennu and Miya since their profile is in their story.

* * *

Transformers Motor Run

Name: Miranda Devetrix/JetCycle

Story: Transformers Motor Run

Hair: Mix of curls and straight strands

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Side: Autobot

Height: 5'4"

Biography: Miranda is the oldest of Motor Run. She was known as JetCycle back on Cybertron. Miranda has the power of Telepathy and Telekinesis. Her and her little sister, Michaela, are the most powerful Cybertronians of their family. She is also the 1st of 5 Cybertronians who disappeared.

Armor Style: Two-wheels on her heels and a set of wings allowing her to have the ability of two vehicle modes.

Armor Color: A light version of Optimus Prime from Transformers Animated.

Sparkmate: Optimus Prime (Movieverse w/ Primeverse walk)

* * *

Next up is Rane!


	2. Rane

Here is Rane.

* * *

Name: Rane/ForShock

Story: Transformers Motor Run

Hair: Short Military Cut

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Side: Autobot

Height: 4'2"

Biography: Rane is the shortest and second oldest of Motor Run. His Cybertronian name is ForShock. He has been best of friends with Miranda. ON Cybertron he was considered a member of Miranda and Micky's real family and was given the power to control the forest ecosystem. He is also the 2nd of 5 Cybertronians who disappeared.

Armor Style: Four-wheels, two on heels; two on shoulders and has the build of a scout.

Armor Color: A Darker Forest Green version of Bulkhead's

Sparkmate: Have not yet decided (In review post who you think his mate should be)

* * *

The next two are the twins and if you want more on Michaela/Metadron ask the author Metadron, she came up with that OC and given me permission to use her in this story.


	3. Sarafine

Here is the oldest of the twins. Enjoy

* * *

Name:Sarafine/StarKeeper

Story: Transformers Motor Run

Hair: Long curly

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Side: Autobot

Height: 5'6"

Biography: Sarafine is the fraternal twin of Filip and the only one interested in Astronomy. Since she found out she was the 3rd of 5 Cybertronians who disappeared she's been keeping an eye on Ironhide. Her Cybertronian name is Starkeeper and is another outsider in Miranda and Micky's family and was given the power to control fire and light.

Armor Style: Has a set of wheels on heels and has the same armor design as ArCee and her sisters(but with legs)

Armor Color: Different shades of yellow

Sparkmate: IronHide

* * *

Her twin is next plz R&R.


	4. Filip

The last of the Transformers Motor Run OCs unless Metadron contacts me and gives me the go ahead to make her OCs profile.

* * *

Name:Filip/WaterSpark

Story: Transformers Motor Run

Hair: Long straight

Hair Color: Blonde with blue highlights

Eye Color: Hazel

Side: Autobot

Height: 5'6"

Biography: Filip is Sarafine's fraternal twin and is the most respected jock of their school. He is known on Cybertron as WaterSpark and is the 4th of 5 who disappeared. He along with his sister were allowed to have the gifts, but his was the ability to control all forms of water.

Armor Style: Same as Rane's but with wings instead of wheels.

Armor Color: Various shades of blue.

Sparkmate: Same as Rane I haven't decided yet

* * *

Plz R&R next is Wishing Dreams


	5. Miranda

Last Chapter unless contacted by Metadron. Enjoy

* * *

Wishing Dreams

Name: Miranda

Story: Wishing Dreams

Hair: Long straight

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Height: 5'4"

Biography(Pre-Agrabah): Miranda was originally a Graphic Communication Student until one night after she got frustrated with one of her assignments and had watched some Aladdin, she went to sleep only to get a rude awakening an hour or so later by Abu and Aladdin.

Street Rat: Bubble bottom with patches on it along with a top that hides her belly and a vest like Aladdin's but green.

Princess Alana: An outfit like Jasmine's but a light green with her hair let down.

Loves: Genie (but doesn't show it)

Hates: Jafar (does show it)

Agrabah Biography: Miranda is the adoptive sister of Aladdin and the new interest of Jafar. Though she is a Genie fangirl she knows how to control her emotions and nearly loses Genie's heart for not showing that she loved him. The way Genie is shown that she loves him is when she chooses him over her own voice which was taken from her by Jafar(Yes that is a spoiler but that's all I'm doing on this subject).

* * *

Plz R&R!


End file.
